Une plume et un papier
by RomanoCarriedoVargas
Summary: Un petit PWP Spamano dans un univers de maid dans l'ancien temps. Un écrivain en manque d'inspiration et un servant qui l'aide. J'espère qu'il vous plaira


Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, écrivain du XIXe siècle agé seulement de vingt-cinq ans. Je suis aisé, j'ai une demeure somptuese, en Espagne, et des domestiques d'une gentillesse inégalable. J'ai tout pour être heureux, j'ai une vie parfaite d'un écrivain aimé de son époque, cependant...il fut un temps où j'étais sans inspiration. Ça allait bientôt faire trois mois que mon encre n'avait pas caressé mon parchemin, trois mois assis à mon pupitre de bois cherchant l'inspiration et abandonnant toutes idées. C'est grâce à un domestique que j'ai pu de nouveau écrire. Attention, si je vous raconte cette histoire, promettez-moi de ne pas me juger. Et puis si vous n'aimez pas, je vous invite à prendre la porte. Les autres, bievenu, installez-vous et degustez cette histoire. N'en perdez pas une miette! 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Nous étions le 20 juin 18XX. Il faisait déjà chaud et, vêtu de ma chemise blanche ainsi que de mon caleçon marron, pieds nus et un noeud noir dans mes cheveux pour tenir mon catogan, j'étais assis à mon pupitre, ma plume à la main et je fixais ce parchemin vierge que j'essayais vainement remplir de mes paroles, de mes mots, de mes poèmes. Il était tard, très tard. Je ne voyais que la Lune et les étoiles danser entre elles dans le ciel que je pouvais apercevoir de ma fenêtre.

La bougie sur mon pupitre fondait lentement, j'étais obnubilé par cette ficelle qui ce consummait devant mes yeux. La flamme m'iptonisait, je n'entendais plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique entre, ce qui me fit sursauter et sortir de ma rêverie.

C'était Lovino, un domestique ayant quelques années de moins que moi, je dirais vingt-deux ou bien vingt-trois ans. A vrai dire c'était le seul domestique masculin de la maison. Oui je n'ai que des domestiques féminines! Ne me jugez pas, j'aime les jolies filles. Lovino est sous mes ordres depuis ses quinze ans.

Il était venu me servir à diné comme à son habitude. Après tout c'était son travail. Ce qui me plaisait plus c'était ses vêtements. Il était vétu, depuis son arrivé, d'un uniforme féminin plutôt.. plutôt attirant. Son jupon était court et noir. Il lui arrivait mi-cuisse avec les tules qui faisait de son bas un habit épais mais nous pouvions voir facilement ses attributs masculins lorsqu'il marchait ou qu'il se baissait. Je vous avoue que je suis un Oscar Wilde Espagnol. Et oui je suis plus attiré par les hommes et mon domestique ne passe pas inaperçu à mes yeux. Il me fait de l'oeil et depuis quelques temps c'est essayé aux avances. Je m'amuse à le voir et répondre lorsque le coeur y est.

Il s'avança vers moi et déposa le plat à proximité de mon encrier. Il regarda au-dessus de mon épaule sans dire un mot et passait des coups d'oeil sur moi et sur mon parchemin blanc.

''Avez-vous un problème avec votre inspiration Monsieur?'' me dit-il d'une voix douce et intriguante.

''-En effet Lovino. Je n'écris plus rien, je ne dis plus rien, mon coeur est meurtri par la banalité de mes paroles. Ma plume refuse de m'obéir. Elle refuse d'écrire ce que je ressens et rend chacun de mes mots plus banal.

-Eux qui sont si beau et poétique, romantique et prenant. Quel dommage. Puis-je vous aider en quoique ce soit?''

Je leva la tête et le regarda fixement. Je voyais bien où il voulait en venir. Je lui souris puis alla fermer la porte.

''Dis moi...de quel sorte d'aide veux-tu me donner?

-E-et bien... n'importe monsieur, je veux vous faire aller mieux.

-Assied toi Lovino. Allonge toi. ''

Il éxecuta mon ordre et je le vis s'allonger avec ses cuisses serrées et ses joues rosies. Il respirait vite, comme s'il était anxieux ou bien stressé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, lui qui, habituellement, était si dur et grossier. Là, il fermait sa jolie petite gueule, c'était très exitant. Une fois la porte verouillé, je revins vers lui, m'arrêtant au pied du lit.

''-Oui je n'ai plus d'inspiration... oui j'ai besoin d'aide mais c'est très mal de proposer ce genre de chose Lovino~

-J-je suis désolé monsieur..voulez-vous que je parte?

-Maintenant que tu es là, pourquoi veux-tu partir? Tu ne veux plus m'aider?

-J-je fais ce que vous voulez monsieur.

-Pourquoi es-tu si attirant nom de dieu?''

Il sourit puis caressa mon torse doucement et enleva lentement ma chemise en déboutonnant chaque bouton de façon à me faire languir. Je le regardais et le laissais faire me mordant la lèvre en le voyant jouer avec mon corps. Il monta ses mains jusqu'à mes tétons et joua doucement avec. La tête en arrière, les joues roses accompagnés de gémissements, dévoraient peu à peu ma conscience. Je pris ses cheveux et les caressa en gémissant son nom lorsqu'il utlisa sa bouche pour me faire plaisir à ce niveau là. Il glissa sa main sous sa jupe et je compris qu'il avait besoin d'être soulager. Je le tourna alors et fit descendre son magnifique costume de soubrette. Ce coquin n'avait pas mis de sous vêtements ce qui m'exita encore plus.

''-Cela vous plait monsieur? J'étais sur que votre désir monterait au fond de vous. Je le vois bien, je le sens bien contre ma cuisse~"

Il me le dit d'une voix mielleuse, si tentante qu'un doigt entra en lui assez violemment. Je le vis se cambrer et serrer les draps. Je le bougeai alors et en mis un second ce qui lui fit lacher un cri de pur plaisir. 

''-Monte le cul.'', lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il le fit les larmes aux yeux, se retenant de jouir de suite. Je ris et toucha sa prostate en un coup de mes doigts. Il hurla et se cambra, de la bave coulant le long de sa bouche ainsi que des larmes qui s'échappaient de ses magnifique yeux or.

"-Toujours à écouter mes ordres Lovino? Tu ne peux donc n'être rien d'autre qu'un soumis?"

C'est la phrase que je n'aurais pas du lui sussurer à l'oreille. Il se leva, me poussa du lit et se mit devant moi en me regardant d'un air taquin. Il posa ses deux paumes de mains sur ma poitrine et, violemment, il me poussa contre mon bureau. Je fus contrains de m'asseoir sur ce dernier lorsque je le heurtai. Il arriva vers moi d'une marche féline et, nu, il écarta mes jambes avec une force que je ne connaissais pas de mon petit domestique et se mit entre elles. Il vint coller ses lèvres à mon oreille droite et me dis de la voix la plus enviante:

"-Alors je ne passe que pour un soumis à vos yeux monsieur? Cela me blesse...ça remet toute ma virilité en jeu.. à votre tour de m'aider. De me montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un petit chien qui écoute les ordres de son maître."

Il lêcha mon oreille et entra en moi d'un coup sec. Je poussais un hurlement sourd et m'accrocha au rebord du bureau en retenant quelques larmes alors que lui eu un rictus fier et commença ses vas et viens rapides et de plus en plus saccadés. C'était la première fois que j'étais en dessous lors de l'acte sexuel et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il prenne cette initiative. Ses mouvements s'acceleraient et je laissais place au désir et aux gémissement. C'était agréable de le sentir en moi, de le voir jouir de se plaisir en moi et de le voir maladroit de ses premiers mouvements. A lui aussi ce devait être sa première fois avec un homme en général.

Lorsque je vins entre nos torse il m'embrassa pour la première fois. Il avait enfin osé faire ce premier pas envers moi. J'y répondis tendrement et il se recula les joues en feu à cause de ses actes physique ainsi que de se baisé, ce premier baisé. Le voyant ainsi je ne pu m'en empêcher, alors je lui pris le cou et l'embrassa passionnément en le collant à moi, qui me donna un coup qui eu pour réponse un léger gémissement entre nos lèvres. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et découvrit mon corps avec celle ci. Il se recula et se retira pour me laisser me relever.

Une fois fait il me tourna, torse contre le bureau et entra en moi de ce sens. Ce cri était plus sonore que le premier. Il prit mes hanches et bougea en moi plus violemment que la première fois.

"-Alors je suis toujours le petit chien à son maître, monsieur?"

Il mordit mon lobe d'oreille et il eut pour réponse un gémissement plus que désireux et aguicheur si j'en ai compris ses vas et viens suivant. Il toucha ma prostate pour la première fois et je cris son nom. Il recommença encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Lui aussi gémit mais, lorsque je me serrai contre son membre il colla son torse à mon dos et j'entendis "haaan~". Cela était trop pour lui. Je le sentis recommencer le plus fort qu'il put contre ma prostate et jouit en même temps que moi, mon membre contre le bureau et mon visage rouge avec des larmes coulant sur le côté de mes yeux et des cris et gémissements de plaisir incontrolable sortant de ma bouche. Il se retira et je le vis tanguer. Je me retourna et le pris dans mes bras puis l'allongea dans mon sommier et me mis au dessus du lit.

De sa semence coulait contre ma cuisse et je lui dis, dans les yeux:

"- J'ai retrouver l'inspiration et le désir de vivre. Mais avant tout j'ai trouver le désir de le refaire avec toi. Merci d'avoir volé ma première fois ainsi Lovino."

Il rougit mais ne répondit rien. Je l'embrassa tendrement et, en y répondant de tout son amour, il s'endormit. Je retournai alors à mon bureau, une fois rhabillé, et ressorti mes essais. Je le regardais dormir paisiblement un sourire aux lèvres et souris à mon tour puis écrivis. Il était tard, très tard. Je ne voyais que la Lune et les étoiles danser entre elle dans le ciel que je pouvais apercevoir de ma fenêtre. La bougie sur mon pupitre fondait lentement mais je ne m'en occupais point. Une muse m'avait été offerte et cette muse était Lovino. J'écrivis et écrivis jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon essai.

"-Merci Lovino de m'aimer. Je ferais de même dès maintenant."


End file.
